The past
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: A HL story Chapter 8 is up Finally! sorry to keep everyone waiting...this story is about Hikaru first day in Cephiro school Part 2...i'll not continue this story unless i got 28 and more reviews! Please rr
1. Chapter 1

Magic Knights Rayearth special  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Princess Emeraude & her sister, Hikaru were very Important people in Cephiro. Cephiro is a world full of will. With will, anything is possible. The Princesses has a rule that is they are not allowed to fall in love but Princess Hikaru has violated it. She fell in love with Cephiro's only swordsman, Kauli Lantis. ***** "HIKARU! Shouted a man with black hair and purple eyes looking for Hikaru. 'Why did she always escape from the palace?' thought the man going to where Hikaru goes all the time. ***** Hikaru was lying near a lake. Suddenly, all the animals in the woods came out & start playing with her. "Hey guys!" a blue bird came flying to her. It landed on her hand. Hikaru held the bird nearer to her. "Hey, buddy. How are you today?" the bird chirped & flew off. "Huh?" a black figure appeared. "Oh Kauli Lantis. It is you." Said Hikaru. "Princess you are here again." "Lantis. I'll go with you later. You do under stand what's later right?" "Yes, Princess." Said Lantis as he sat down and lean on the tree. Seeing the Princess smile, Lantis blushes. Hikaru saw it and went over to him. "You okay, Lantis? Your face is very red you know. Having a fever?" asked Hikaru as she lean nearer to Lantis. "I'm okay. Princess you are too near me. I need some space." "Oh okay." Said Hikaru as she gets away from Lantis. "I think I better go back now. I'm worried about you. If you fainted, I'll be kill by Clef." "Well, let's go then." Said Lantis as he stands up. ***** "Princess! How many times must I tell you not to go out of the palace?! You make everyone worried for you." Scolded a short guy with lavender hair and blue eyes. "Sorry. Clef." Said Hikaru, scratching her head and sticking out her tongue. "Mou! Clef, forgive her this time. Lantis, it must be hard on you to find and look after her." Said a girl with golden hair and sky blue eyes. "Is okay, Princess Emeraude. Quite easy to find her actually." "Oh yeah. Sis. Can you look at Lantis? His face was very red just now. Think he's sick. Clef, don't scold him. Is my fault that's why he's sick." Said Hikaru. "Who said that I'm scolding someone, Hikaru?" "Huh? Mm. I'm going back to my room." 


	2. Hikaru and Lantis love

A/N: sorry for keeping everyone in dismay so long. Hahaha *rubbing the back of the head* but never mind. I'll start my story now.  
  
Lantis was in the garden resting on one of the trees. Soon lots of birds came flying towards him. "Found you!" a voice was heard. "Huh?" said Lantis as he came down from the tree and wondered whose voice was it. "Hikaru!" "Hehe. I shocked you right, Lantis!" said Hikaru as a blue bird flew towards her and landed on her shoulder. "Yeah! Why do you always appear when I want to be alone?" "Because I'm always coming out of nowhere. Hehe! You must know this that I will appear when" "people don't want you to appear." Said Lantis as he completes the sentence. "Hey you memorize the lines already?" asked Hikaru. "You always say this phrase when I am angry with you." "Gomen, Gomen." Said Hikaru rubbing the back of her head. "You are always like that, right, Hikaru?" asked Zagato as he walks towards them. "And Lantis, you are always seen to be with Hikaru." Lantis's face went red all of the sudden. Zagato who noticed that Lantis has gone red laughed. "What is so funny, Zagato?" asked Hikaru. "Nothing at all, Hikaru. Nothing at all. Oh yeah, Clef wants to see you Hikaru. I think it is very urgent. You had better go now, Hikaru." Said Zagato. "I think he finally found out that it was I made the library a mess." Said Hikaru softly but Lantis heard it. "Well, see you guys later. Ja!" said Hikaru as she ran off. "So Lantis, may I ask you a question?" asked Zagato as a wind blew. "Huh?" "Are you in love with Hikaru?" "Well, I." said Lantis thinking of what to say. "Lantis, you must have known that Hikaru and Emeraude are forbidden to fall in love. Especially, Emeraude. She is the pillar of Cephiro. Hikaru, because of unwilling to see her sister suffered alone, made a vow to the pillar system too that she is willing to be like Emeraude. Forbidden to fall in love." Said Zagato, as Lantis look very sad. "I know that. Because Hikaru is too kind and gentle, unwilling to see her sister suffer alone. Because of her vow, I decided not to tell her how I feel for her. If I tell her, she will be confuse and ending her to suffer. I don't wish to see her suffer. I really don't wish." Said Lantis. "We have knew Emeraude and Hikaru since childhood. That is before Emeraude become the pillar. You and Hikaru are said to be a perfect couple. Everyone thought that both of you will get marry. No one thought that Hikaru will give up her freedom to accompany Emeraude suffer too. I excepted that you will ask for her hand after Emeraude becomes the pillar and Cephiro has peace at last." Said Zagato. "But Zagato, you and Emeraude are actually." "in love with each other. But Cephiro was going to be destroy at that time. Emeraude rather becomes the pillar than leave me, forget about our love." Said Zagato. "If Emeraude still thinks of our love, she will be killed by the Legendary Magic Knights. But for Hikaru, she will be forced to go to the third world and never return to Cephiro." "Zagato." "I still am deeply in love with Emeraude but since she had chosen this road, I am willing to stay by her. As long as I am with her, I'll be content. All I want is to be by her." Said Zagato.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ DREAM ~ (Hikaru's hair is not braid in this dream!)  
  
Hikaru was at the garden as usual, sewing something for her future child. Lantis saw her and walked over to her. "You are here again to sew for your child." Said Lantis as Hikaru looked up. "Lantis!" said Hikaru as she smiles. Lantis just smile and sat next to Hikaru. "So what are you sewing this time?" "A pair of glove. Isn't this look cute?" asked Hikaru as she raised the pair of glove. "Yeah. But don't you think it is too early to sew all these things?" asked Lantis as he took the glove and see properly. "I know it is too early but I really want to do it. I can't wait till the last minute right?" said Hikaru as she smiles at Lantis. "Ah! I see that both of you are here!" said Zagato as he walked towards them. "Sewing baby's things again, Hikaru?" "Yeah, Zagato." "Well, in this way, you two will surely get marry together, am I right Lantis?" said Zagato as Lantis gave Zagato a death glare. "Now, now. Lantis, you can't just give your brother your famous death glare. Well, I got something to do now. I'll leave you guys now. See you later, Ja!" said Zagato as he walks away. "See you later, Zagato." Said Hikaru as she waves to Zagato. Hikaru turned and smiles to Lantis, making Lantis blush. "Ne, Lantis. How about I singing a song?" asked Hikaru. "Sure. You can." "Hai!"  
  
The endless future stretching wide in the sky...  
  
I will be reborn and start as a new me.  
  
I will show you the snow of happiness,  
  
falling all over this world! Fate is some thing you can seize,  
  
if you raise your hand up freely...  
  
There´s no tomorrow that´s been decided. Even if you did not speak, I will still understand.  
  
Our meeting that day was not by chance,  
  
I felt it eternally in your far away eyes.  
  
The sunset that is falling is so beautiful, If a cold wind blows...  
  
I can hear your soft voice.  
  
In my heart I´m not alone...  
  
It makes my heart so hot, it hurts.  
  
Believing from the beginning... This feeling is the proof that I'm living...  
  
The endless future stretching wide in the sky  
  
I will be reborn and start as a new me.  
  
I will show you the snow of happiness,  
  
falling all over this world!  
  
Please hold that hand! (This song is from Pretear. I know not all know the song but the song really sounds so nice that I love it.) "You know you are a great singer with a angel voice." Said Lantis as Hikaru blush. "Thank you." Said Hikaru as she yawns. "Are you tired?" "I think so. I have been sewing for the whole morning." Said Hikaru as she yawns again. Lantis then put his hand at Hikaru's shoulder and pull her closer to him. "Lantis?" said Hikaru as she blushes. "You can sleep on my shoulder if you want." Said Lantis as he carelessly played with Hikaru's hair. "Hai!" said Hikaru and she falls into a deep sleep. The wind blew. "Hikaru?" whispered Lantis as he looks at his angel sleeping soundly. 'She is fast asleep already.' Thought Lantis as he put his angel on his lap. Lantis carelessly touched his angel's face. 'Hikaru. How I wish to tell you mine feelings to you.' Thought Lantis as he kisses Hikaru's forehead then her lips. 'Hikaru.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?! You are going to be the next pillar, sister Emeraude?" said Hikaru, shocked. "Yes, Hikaru." "But you and Zagato." "It is over. Our relationship are over already, Hikaru." Said Emeraude sadly. "But you and Zagato were so deeply in love. And you know that once you become the pillar, you can't fall in love anymore, sister. Do you want that?" said Hikaru, angrily. "If this is the only way to save Cephiro from this state, I'll do it." Said Emeraude. "But I don't wish to see you suffer, sister. I know, I'll do the same vow to the pillar system!" said Hikaru. "Hikaru! You can't do that. If you do it, you will never able to love. And did you know that Lantis love you? He is so deeply in loves with you do you know that? Lantis has been in love with you for years. And you want him to do what if you do the vow. You might regret for the rest of your life." Said Emeraude. "If you can forget about Zagato, I might as well keep my feelings for Lantis forever." Said Hikaru that shocked Emeraude. "Hikaru. Does that means that you actually are in love with Lantis?" "Hai. Demo, since you are going to be the pillar, I'll accompany you to suffer. I had long known about Lantis's feelings for me. It is just that I don't want to admit. I know that during I was asleep, he will secretly kiss me. I rather not tell him my feelings. I rather to suffer with you than letting Lantis suffer too. I don't wish to see him suffer. I don't wish to see the one I loves suffer." "But if you do that vow, Lantis will surely suffer. He will be heart broken, knowing his love ones not able to fall in love anymore." Said Emeraude as she pats Hikaru's head. "But in this way, he will able to find another to love rather than waiting for me." "Hikaru." Said Emeraude softly.  
  
~ END OF DREAM ~  
  
Hikaru was sleeping in her room till a tear dropped from her eyes. Hikaru opened her eyes, thinking of that dream. "Sister Emeraude. I really regret doing that vow. But I really hope that Lantis will find someone else to love instead of me." Said Hikaru as she turned to the right side of her bed. "Lantis." Said Hikaru as she touched her chest and cry again. Lantis, who was in his room, had the same dream as Hikaru. "Why did Hikaru rather that I loves someone else than her?" said Lantis as he sat up. "Hikaru." Said Lantis as he walks out from his room and went to Hikaru's room. "Hikaru!" said Lantis as he ran into her room. "Lantis?" asked Hikaru who sat up from her bed. "Why are you in here?" asked Hikaru as she quickly wipes away her tears. "Why did you think that I'll love another if you do that vow?" said Lantis as he walks to her bed and sat down. "What are you talking about, Lantis? I don't understand." "Stop acting innocent, Hikaru. Now I don't care about any vows. I just want to be with you, Hikaru." Said Lantis as he took Hikaru into his chest. "Lantis. Let me go." Said Hikaru as she struggles. "I won't let you go. Never to let you go. I don't want to let you go. I don't want to. As I said, I don't care about any vows anymore. I just want to be with you." Said Lantis as he took Hikaru out from his chest, staring into her eyes. "Lan." Said Hikaru but Lantis stopped her by putting two of his finger at her lips then kiss her with all his feelings he had for Hikaru. 'Lantis' thought Hikaru as she deepened the kiss.  
  
~ End of Chapter 2 ~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that ends the past chapter 2. What will happen next to Hikaru and Lantis? Will they be together or Hikaru will be forced to go to the third world never able to come back to Cephiro? To know what happen, please continue to review.  
  
I am trying my best to finish all the stories that I created. So please give me sometime, okay? Please review! 


	3. Hikaru and Lantis sent to Third world, e...

A/N: Chapter 3 is finally up. Oh yeah, about the readers from crossover the world, please give me more time. I'll be updating the story later in the week, I think. Well, enjoy this story!  
  
CHAPTER 3: Hikaru and Lantis sent to the third world!  
  
Hikaru woke up the next morning to find someone was sleeping next to her. She turned and saw Lantis sleeping soundly beside her. She blushed for a moment then used her left hand and ruffed Lantis's hair. Soon, Lantis opened his eyes slowly. Hikaru, who noticed it, quickly keep her hand back. "Are you awake?" asked Lantis as he yawns. "Uh-huh." Said Hikaru, blushing. "Why did not you wake me up?" asked Lantis as he smile and put himself nearer to Hikaru. "You were sleeping so soundly. I did not want to wake you." Said Hikaru as Lantis gave her a warm embrace. "Does that mean you don't wish me to stay by you?" said Lantis as he looked at Hikaru with a stern facial. "NO! That is not I meant. It is just that you look so soundly asleep that make me don't want to wake you up, that's all." Explained Hikaru, quickly. After hearing what his Hikaru just said, Lantis laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Hikaru. "Nothing. It is just that I was joking with you. I did not know you would take it so seriously. Haha!" Hikaru was fuming with anger that she made a pout facial. "Why are you angry? Relax, I did not mean to make you angry." Said Lantis. "Who makes you think that I'm angry? I'm not angry at all." Said Hikaru. "If someone is angry, they will sure make a pout facial like yours. If you are angry, I apologize. Gomen. Don't get angry, huh?" said Lantis as he gives Hikaru another a warm embrace. "I know that you were joking. I just want to continue playing." Said Hikaru as Lantis kiss her forehead. "Mou! You are always like this. Now, let's go. Or else when the others knew about our new relationship, who knows what will happen." Said Lantis as he got out of the bed. "Lantis, wait up!" said Hikaru as she just got out of the bed. "Hai! Hai! You, sleepy pig." "What you say?!" asked Hikaru, angrily as she quickly ran towards Lantis who she wanted to beat him up. Lantis who noticed it, dodged it and cause Hikaru almost falling flat on the ground. But Lantis quickly caught Hikaru's Hand to avoid her from hitting the ground. "You are a troublesome one." Said Lantis as he gave Hikaru another warm embrace. "you are the one who said me. It is all your fault!" said Hikaru as she hit Lantis chest. "Okay. It is all my fault, are you happy? So I guess that I got to be punish, right, my love?" said Lantis. "Mm? I can't think of any methods to punish you." Said Hikaru, thinking. "Then let me help you." Said Lantis as he smile and kissed Hikaru's lips. "Lantis." Said Hikaru as they break their kiss. "I can't live a day without you anymore Hikaru. I can't." said Lantis as he gave Hikaru another embrace. "Lantis."  
In the throne room, Mage Clef could feel that something was wrong. Hikaru and Lantis's chi was traveling together. 'Why are their chi coming together? It must not be Hikaru who had violated the vow. Lantis had made the scare rule break. He broke the rule. The princesses must never fall in love. And Hikaru was the one who had made that vow will be.' thought Mage Clef as he held the staff tightly. "Hikaru."  
In the Cephiro garden, Hikaru was seen playing with the animals. Lantis, who pass by, noticed Hikaru went towards her. "Hikaru." Called Lantis. Hikaru turned and saw Lantis. "Lantis!" said Hikaru as she ran towards him. "Have you finished your work?" asked Hikaru, smiling. "Not yet. But I wanted to see you badly." Said Lantis as he smiles. "But if we get noticed, we will not able to know what happen next." Said Hikaru but Lantis quickly embrace her. "Lantis. Let me go. If we are being seen." Hikaru was saying but was stopped by Lantis's kiss. Then, Mage Clef appeared at the wrong time. He saw Lantis and Hikaru kissing. He was shocked. Clef quickly ran away and towards the throne room where Princess Emeraude and Zagato were.  
"What?! Are you telling the truth, Mage Clef?" asked the shocked Emeraude. "Yes, but Princess Emeraude, if we sent Hikaru to the third world, she might not be able to return to Cephiro anymore. She will never return back here. This is the vow she made years ago." Said Clef. "If we don't sent, Cephiro will be gone, destroyed." Said Zagato. "But Hikaru will not be able to come back and I can't see her anymore." Said Emeraude, thinking what she should do.  
Lantis, who happened to hear what had been going on in the throne room, barge in. "If you are sending Hikaru to the third world, I'll go along with her. I don't want to leave her. I want to stay by her. I love her. I won't let my love suffer alone." Said Lantis, angrily. "Lantis!" shouted Zagato who was shocked to hear what his brother said, just for the sake of love. "You don't know what you are talking about." Said Zagato. "I know what I am saying. Brother, I know what I am saying. I'm not the past me who is your shadow. Not anymore! I only know that I had to protect the person I love now. And that is Hikaru." said Lantis as he clenched his fist tightly. Hikaru who also walk by to the throne room, heard it, said. "NO! I'll go alone. I'll go alone myself. I don't want to see you suffer with me, Lantis. I won't let you go too." Lantis turned and saw his beloved Hikaru standing there. "Hikaru?" "Lantis, I'll go alone. I'll go to the third world myself." Said Hikaru as she looked at the shocked Emeraude. "Please sister, Emeraude. Please do it. I need to go to the third world or else Cephiro will be gone." "Don't do it, Emeraude!" shouted Lantis as he ran towards Hikaru. "Guards, stop him! Hold Kauli Lantis back!" shouted Clef. Guards started to rush in and stop Lantis. "Let me go! Hikaru!" "Lantis. Gomen. Emeraude, do it!" said Hikaru. "Don't do it!" shouted Lantis as tears comes out from his eyes. "Hikaru, I'm sorry. I need to protect Cephiro. I am doing this for Cephiro's sake. I'm sorry, sister." Said Emeraude as she starts chanting and a tear dropped from her eyes. Soon, flashes appeared around Hikaru. "I, Princess Emeraude, hereby, now banished you to the third world and never to return." Said Emeraude as the crown on her starts to glow. "HIKARU!" called Lantis as he struggles to be release. Hikaru's body started glowing brightly. "Bye, minna-san." Said Hikaru as Lantis who finally released himself ran towards Hikaru and disappeared to the third world with Hikaru.  
  
A/N: I know this is short. I'll try to do it longer for the later chapters. Please review. Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to finish this story faster. So please give me some more time. I'm too busy this few months. Too much projects. *sigh*  
  
Next chapter: Hikaru and Lantis first meeting in Tokyo.  
  
P.S. Umi and Fu will be in the next chapter. As well as the rest of the gang. Hehe! 


	4. Hikaru and Lantis first meeting on Earth

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for taking such a long time to do this. Really sorry! I'm asking for everyone to forgive me! Now I just wanna say that in this story Hikaru is in High school. She is in 1st year while Lantis is in the third year. But they are in total different school! Totally different! Well, just enjoy the story! ^ ^! Please Review after reading.  
  
CHAPTER 4: Lantis and Hikaru first meeting on Earth!  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
A red headed girl was standing on a building rooftop facing the Tokyo Tower. Then a person appeared on the Tokyo Tower. "Huh? Who are you?" asked the girl. The person did not reply and he said, "I have been waiting for you. Always waiting. Waiting for you. And you only." Said the person.  
  
~ End of dream ~  
  
'Ring! Ring!' the alarm clock rang. "Ahh!" shouted a red headed girl. "What happen? What happen?" she said as she look all around. Then she noticed that it was her alarm clock that woke her up. "I'm so tired. Man, what was that dream? It seems so real." She said as she stopped the alarm from ringing. She looks at the time. It was 8.10 am! "Ahh! I'm going to be late for school again!" she said as she got out of bed and change to her uniform and rush to the bathroom.  
"Oh man. What's up with Hikaru?" said a boy who seems 2 years older than the red headed girl. "Can you just look at the time, Kakeru? It is 8.10 am. You are going to be late for your school activity. Don't you have soccer today?" said a guy who seemed to be the oldest in the family, while cooking breakfast. "Oh man! I almost had forgotten about it. Thanks, Satoru for reminding me." Said Kakeru as he ran into the bathroom. "Just because it is summer now, doesn't mean that you don't need to go to school, Masaru! You'd better wake up this moment! Don't you have extra lesson at university today?" shouted Satoru as he was chopping the vegetable. 'Bang! Pang! Bong!' sounds was heard from one of the rooms upstairs. 'Oh dear! What a troublesome family. They love to sleep that much and Masaru must have been to shocked to know the time that he keeps crushing into things.' Thought Satoru as he sighed. "Morning Satoru onii-chan!" a voice was heard. Satoru turned and saw his only and beloved sister sitting on the dinning table. "Morning Hikaru. I see that you could wake yourself up this morning." Said Satoru as he lay a delicious breakfast in front of Hikaru. "Yeah! I was too shocked to see the time. I almost forget that I had Kendo and choir today. Man, I'm really tired." Said Hikaru as she digs into the food. "You'd been sleeping too much during the summer. You got to get used to waking up early." Said Satoru as two voices was heard from the bathroom. "HEY! I WANT TO USE THE BATHROOM! COME OUT THIS INSTANT!" shouted Masaru, as he knocked hard on the door. "I CAME HERE FIRST! NOW GET LOST!" shouted Kakeru. 'Bang!' "Both of you! Keep your volume down. You are waking the neighbors up!" said Satoru angrily as he hit Masaru's head hard with a huge fan. (No idea where he got that. ^ ^)  
  
On the one corner of Tokyo, the same things happen but it seems even worse.  
  
"Lantis Sol! You had better wake up now! You are going to be late for school!" shouted a longhaired guy as he barged into one of the rooms. "Go away, Zagato! I want to sleep! Don't disturb me!" complained a guy who was lying on the bed. "Oh no! Young man, wakes up this moment or else you are dead meat! Come on, you are going to be late! Don't you have a basketball game with Autozam High?" shouted Zagato as he pull the blankets off from Lantis. "Get lost! Go away! I want to sleep!" said Lantis as he sat up angrily and fall back to his bed again. Zagato was pissed. 'Bang!' Zagato had just pill Lantis off his bed. "Ouch! That hurts!" said Lantis angrily as Zagato push him out of the room. "That is because you are going to be late for the game." "You are the principal. Can't you change the time?" shouted Lantis as Zagato push him into the bathroom, went out and closed the door, leaving Lantis alone. "No way! Now just quickly clean up, eat your breakfast! You are in your third year now. I don't understand. How can you always be the top student all the time when you love to sleep so much in class?!" said Zagato. "Beat me!" said Lantis as he came out of the bathroom holding a towel wiping his face and put it around his neck. "Quickly, change to your uniform. Then come down to eat your breakfast. I'm warning you, young man! If you are found sleeping again, I'll destroy you!!!" shouted Zagato angrily. "*sigh* what kind of brother are you?" "JUST GET CHANGE! I NEED TO PICK EMERAUDE LATER! YOU'D BETTER BE FAST!" shouted Zagato from the dining room. "Mata? (Again?) Why must you pick your girlfriend? Just marry her!" said Lantis as he change to his uniform. "JUST CHANGE AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"  
  
~ During the kendo practice (At the school field. Curious to know why must it be there?) ~  
  
"Ah!" Hikaru shouted as she once again defeated her senior, Kuno Tatewai. "How many times must I tell you that don't call me your girlfriend?" said Hikaru angrily. "But, Hikaru, I really like you." Said Kuno as he hugs Hikaru. "You BIG PRVETER!" shouted Hikaru as she uses her left leg to kick Kuno up the sky. "Wow! That must have been 50 ft high!" said a blue longhaired girl, Umi as she went towards Hikaru. "Morning Umi!" said Hikaru with her 'genki' self. "But you ought to be more lady like, Hikaru! And I bet Tatewai Sempai just flew over 60 ft!" said a girl with brown curly hair, Fu, holding a towel on her left arm. "Morning Fu! By the way, why are the both of you here?" asked Hikaru as she took the towel from Fu and clean herself. "Well, have you forgotten that we are having choir in a hour time?" asked Umi. "Huh?" said Hikaru as she looks at her watch. "You are right! I had better go clean up now." "Hikaru, I like you!" said Kuno as he run towards Hikaru. Hikaru who was ready to kick again was stopped by Umi. "Wait a minute, Hikaru." Said Umi as she stood in front of Hikaru stopping Kuno's pace. "What do you want, Ryuzaki? Do you want to be hug by me too?" "Just wanted to ask. How high did you just go up in the sky?" Umi asked. "60 over ft. why?" said Kuno, curious. "Okay, Hikaru. Your turn!" said Umi as she stepped a side. Then Hikaru kick him into the sky. "Look like I won the bet, Umi-san." Said Fu as she smiles. "Oh man! I lost again." Said Umi as she snaps her fingers. "Hikaru!" someone voice was heard. "Huh?" Hikaru wondered who just call her. A guy with silver colored hair and beautiful orange eyes ran towards Hikaru. "Eagle!" said Hikaru. "Oh, it is Vision- sempai again." Said Fu. "Morning Hikaru, Ryuzaki-san and Houji-san." Said Eagle. "Morning, Vision-sempai. Here to find our little lovely Hikaru again?" said Fu. "Ah, yeah. But Ryuzaki san don't seems to be happy." "Of course I'm not! I'm warning you! Hikaru is my best friend, if you harm her, I'll destroy you!" said Umi angrily. "Hey, relax! You don't need to get so angry do you?" said Eagle. Umi who got so pissed, ignore him and pull Fu away. "Hikaru! Better chat quickly! You'd choir in 45 minutes time!" said Umi. "HAI!" said Hikaru. "So what's up, Eagle?" "Do you have choir later?" "Yeah." Said Hikaru who seem to notice that there is a little sad tone in Eagle talking. "Are you fine? You seem very upset." "Huh? It is nothing. I thought that you could be able to go see the basketball game I'm having later." Said Eagle as he lowered his head. "Oh. I'll try to talk to Sango- sensei later. I'll see if she can release me early so I can cheer you in the game." Said Hikaru. "Huh? Sure. Actually I have a friend in Cephiro High. And I want you to know him." "Cephiro? Aren't you having a game with them today?" said Hikaru as she try to recall if that is the school Eagle is having a game with them. "Yeah! And he's in the basketball team too. So I'll be seeing him later." "HIKARU! QUICKLY!" shouted Umi from the other side of the field. "Coming! So I'll see you later in the game?" said Hikaru. "Hikaru. I just need you to be there. I don't mean anything but I just need you to be there." Said Eagle explaining very quickly. "Sure, Eagle! I'll be there at the game!" "HIKARU! HURRY UP!" shouted Umi. "HAI! Ja, Eagle. See you later!" said Hikaru as she ran off.  
"Hikaru, are you sure you want to try going out with that Vision?" asked Umi as they were walking to the music room. "Uh-huh. But Eagle don't seems that bad. Why are you so upset with him?" said Hikaru as she stares at Umi. "I don't like him. That's all." "But Umi-san, you got to try to be nice to him. He is Hikaru's boyfriend now." Said Fu. "Yeah. It is already hard for me to believe that you are going out with Ferio. And now you want me to accept Vision? Just got to give me some time." Said Umi as Hikaru and Fu stare at Umi. "Why don't you accept Clef?" asked Fu as Umi got a shocked hearing the 'Clef' name. "What! Why are you saying Clef again?" "Well, Clef has been pursing you since spring. Why don't you start going out with him?" asked Hikaru. "OH STOPS IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Shouted Umi.  
Meanwhile at the school gate, Eagle was there waiting for the Cephiro basketball team to arrive. "Man, they are slow, aren't they? But with Lantis, that kind of captain, I'm not surprise at all." Said Eagle. 'Bang!' someone hit Eagle's head. "How dare you say me, Eagle! I'm only a little late and you start saying me!" said Lantis. "Oh, Lantis! Long time no see. I thought you were lost!" said Eagle as he starts to laugh. "How dare you Eagle!" "Ma, Ma. Relax. If you get so angry all the time, you will get old easily!" said Eagle. "Yeah, whatever. Well are you ready, Eagle? I'll win your team!" "Not that easy, Lantis. Now will you come with me? I'll lead you to the gym." Said Eagle as he smiles.  
In the music room, Hikaru was chose to be the soloist again. "Mata? (Again?) Sango- sensei. Why must I be the soloist in all concert?" asked Hikaru. "Well, you are voice talented. I don't wish to be disgraced in front of everyone. Now let's start!" said Sango-Sensei as she starts playing the piano.  
  
The endless future stretching wide in the sky...  
  
I will be reborn and start as a new me.  
  
I will show you the snow of happiness,  
  
falling all over this world! Fate is some thing you can seize,  
  
if you raise your hand up freely...  
  
There's no tomorrow that's been decided.  
  
Even if you did not speak, I will still understand.  
  
Our meeting that day was not by chance;  
  
I felt it eternally in your far away eyes.  
  
The sunset that is falling is so beautiful,  
  
If a cold wind blows...  
  
I can hear your soft voice.  
  
In my heart I'm not alone...  
  
It makes my heart so hot, it hurts.  
  
Believing from the beginning... This feeling is the proof that I'm living...  
  
The endless future stretching wide in the sky  
  
I will be reborn and start as a new me.  
  
I will show you the snow of happiness,  
  
falling all over this world!  
  
Please hold that hand!  
  
(It is the same song from chapter 2!)  
  
Lantis, who just walk past the music room heard the song and stopped. "What's the matter, Lantis-sempai?" asked one of the Cephiro basketball players, Zazu. "That voice. I heard it before. But I just can't remember." Said Lantis, trying to remember hard. "Oi, Lantis. What's up?" asked Eagle. "Who is that singing?" asked Lantis. "Oh, that must be Hikaru. The girl I told you that I'm going out with." "Hi-ka-ru, huh?" said Lantis as he walks towards the window of the music room and saw Hikaru standing there, singing. 'That girl. I know her. I saw her before. But where?' thought Lantis.  
  
A/N: that's all. Wow! This is the first time I wrote that much in one goal. But what will happen? Will Lantis know where he had seen Hikaru before? And what if Hikaru does not treat Lantis as the same way before? And what will happen to Eagle and Hikaru? It will all happen in the future chapters. I think. Haha! Please review this chapter! ^ ~ ^ 


	5. Game?

A/N: Hi guys. I tried to be quick this time. As you can see the title, is 'The Game!' What will happen in this chapter? Enjoy the story. I got to add some other characters from other anime to here. There is not enough, hehe!  
  
CHAPTER 5: The Game!  
  
Lantis was still staring at the red headed girl who was singing. "Sol Sempai! Are you okay?" asked one of the Cephiro High basketball players, Aki. Lantis did not reply. He was still thinking where had he saw this girl before. Why is he so bother by the girl? He had never been much interest in girls, not that he got interests in guys. Then his thoughts were interrupted. "Oi, Lantis! What's with you?" asked Eagle as he tapped on Lantis shoulder. "Eagle!" said Lantis sound shocked. "Are you fine?" asked Eagle. "Yeah! I'm fine. It is just that I think I saw that girl before but I can't just recall." Said Lantis. "You seen Hikaru before? You must been kidding. This is the first time you are seeing her! You are sleeping too much. Come on, this way to the gym. I'll introduce you to her later on." Said Eagle as he smiles pushing Lantis to the gym.  
Hikaru had just stop singing. "Great! Wonderful! Great job, Hikaru!" said Tsubaki-Sensei. "But Sensei. I think I went out of tune in some parts." Said Hikaru as she tries to recall. "Are you sure? Lumiere Sensei. What you think? Do you think there is?" asked Sango-sensei. "Huh? Yeah! I think there is a part. Around the 'If the cold winds blows.' that part. Am I right, Ms Shido?" said a lady with long purple hair and purple eyes. "Around there.mmm." said Hikaru as she thinks again. "AHHHH!" a scream was heard from the gym. "Huh? Ah! I had forgotten! Sango- Sensei! I need to go to the gym now. The basketball team! They are playing today!" said Hikaru. "You may go, Ms. Shido. The choir will end today, girls!" said Sango- Sensei. "Huh? Sango-Sensei! Why are we ending so fast? Are you going to see Miroko-sensei?" shouted a girl with brown long hair and green eyes, Chiharu. "No! I'm not!" said Sango-sensei as she blushed. "Umi, Fu! Let's go!" said Hikaru as she pulled Umi and Fu to the gym.  
"Ahh! Is that Lantis Sol from Cephiro High!" shouted one of the girls. "You are right! He is so handsome!" "Cool too!" "L-A-N-T-I-S! L-O-V- E! WHAT THAT SPELL? LANTIS WE LOVE YOU!" shouted a bunch of girls from the other side of the court, where Cephiro High is. "They are from.Cephiro High? Wow! Lantis is so popular that he got a group of cheerleaders!" said one of the girls who Hikaru just pass by. "E-A-G-L-E! EAGLE IS THE BEST! AND AUTOZAM WILL WIN!" shouted a bunch of girls again from Autozam side. "Oh man! The cheerleaders are here already!" said Eagle as he rests his face in his hand. "Incredible! Both school cheerleader is here!" said Geo. "Just shut up, Geo." Said Eagle. "Eagle!" a voice called him. "Hikaru?" said Eagle as he turns to look at his Hikaru. "Hi, Eagle! When is the game starting?" asked Hikaru as she smiles. "In 15 minutes. Why are you here? I thought you are in choir?" said Eagle shocked. "Sango-sensei, wanted to see Miroko-sensei. So now the choir is done for the day!" said Hikaru as Umi and Fu appears. "Wow! What a huge number of girls here. Hikaru, don't get too jealous." Said Umi as she shot a death glare to Eagle. "Ma, Ma. Umi, relax!" said Hikaru as she soon noticed Umi shooting a death glare to Eagle. "Anyway, vision-sempai! We wish you good luck in the game, right, Umi?" said Fu, trying to change the atmosphere around them. On the other side of the court, Lantis noticed that his best friend is talking with the red headed girl who was singing just now. 'That girl? Do I know her? Why am I so bother by her?' thought Lantis as he stare at Hikaru. "Lantis Sol Sama!" a voice was heard. "Huh? Eek. that voice.is." said Lantis, very scared. "Lantis!" said a girl with blue hair and eyes, who just jump onto Lantis. "Primera.why are you here?" asked Lantis "I'm your girlfriend. I need to be here to cheer you up! Right, Kana?" said Primera as another girl with long brown hair and eyes appear from the crowd. "Yeah. Lantis-sempai, where is Hakkai?" asked Kana. "He is with Gojyo. You should know where they are. Gojyo's bad habits are starting again." Said Lantis as he tried to get Primera off him. "Thanks Lantis-sempai. Then I'll go fine Hakkai now, Primera. I'll see you later." Said Kana as she goes off. "Hai! Why are you so upset, Lantis?" asked Primera as Lantis had a frown on his face. "You're on me! Just get off of me! You are really heavy!" said Lantis as Primera got off him and he continue watching the red headed girl who got his attention so much. "You know what Hikaru? My childhood friend is over there. Look. I'll call him over here!" said Eagle as he point to Lantis. Lantis had noticed Eagle pointing towards him. 'Man, that damn Eagle! He is really busted. He knows I hate people pointing to me!' thought Lantis as Eagle run over to Lantis. "Hey, Lantis. Come on, I want you to meet Hikaru." Said Eagle as he hit hard on Lantis's back. "That hurts! And you know that I hate people pointing towards me!" said Lantis as he shot a death glare. "Ma, ma. Relax! Come on." Said Eagle as he and Lantis walks over the court. "Hikaru, I want you to meet Lantis, Lantis Sol." Said Eagle as he introduces Lantis to Hikaru. "Lantis, this is Hikaru, Hikaru Shido." Said Eagle. "Nice to meet you, Sol-san." Said Hikaru as she did the usual Japanese bow. "Huh? Just call me Lantis. And can I call you Hikaru?" asked Lantis as he blushed. Eagle noticed Lantis blushed. 'Lantis, this is the first time I see him blush. How very interesting! But it is Hikaru all right. Every guy will change their attitude when they sees Hikaru.' thought Eagle. "Are you okay, Eagle?" asked Hikaru, worry. "Huh? I'm fine. Just thinking of some ways to beat Cephiro High." Said Eagle as he smiles. "I won't be easy on you, Eagle. Even if you are my best friend." Said Lantis as he walks off. "The Game will starts in 2 minutes! May all players be in the court now?" Shouted the referee, Miroko-sensei. "Ja, I'll see you later Hikaru! Come on guys! Let's win this game." Said Eagle. "Hai!" said the team members, Kurama, Geo, Haru and Makoto. (I don't know who to put in. sorry!) "Ganbatte, Eagle! Minna-san!" said Hikaru. "All right guys. We had train hard for this day! Are you ready?" said Lantis. "We will win for sure!" said Zazu. "All right, guys. Let's go!" said Lantis leading his team towards the center of the court. With Lantis is, Tsuzuki, Aki, Toya and Hayate. (Sorry again. I'm sweat dropping now. How can I write those names?) "GAME START!" said Miroko-sensei as he threw the ball up in the air. "Ahh!" a scream rose again. Lantis and Eagle jumped to get the ball. And Lantis hit the ball. "Aki!" said Lantis as he threw the ball to Aki. 'Lantis is getting better than he used to.' Thought Eagle as he ran to snatch the ball threw from Aki to Toya. "I'll not let you, Eagle!" said Lantis as he guard Eagle. "You are getting better, Lantis!" said Eagle trying to escape from the block. "Lantis!" shouted Toya as he shot the ball to Lantis. "I'll not allow you!" said Eagle as he got the ball. "Kurama!" shouted Eagle at the moment he got the ball, he shot to Kurama. "Gotcha!" said Kurama as he shot a 3-point ball. "Ahh!" a scream was rose once again. "Great job, Kurama!" said Eagle as he ran over to Kurama. "Man, Eagle is getting better and better too." Said Lantis as he wipes his sweat. "EAGLE! GANBATTE!" Hikaru shouted. Lantis who heard it turned and look. He felt a punch in his stomach. 'What's wrong with me? I'm.not in love with that girl. I'm not in love with Hikaru!' thought Lantis still staring at Hikaru. "Lantis!" said Tsuzuki as he threw the ball towards Lantis. "Huh? Gotcha!" said Lantis who was just drag back to reality. Lantis ran and shot a 3-point ball. "What's wrong with you, Lantis? You don't seem to be well. You were totally in a daze just now. You want to time out for a while?" asked Toya who ran over to Lantis. "I'm fine. Really. Let's win this game!" said Lantis. "Right, Captain!" said Toya as Haru threw the ball to Inuyasha. "I'll not allow you win the game, Eagle!" said Lantis. "The game is set! 124-122. Cephiro High win." Said Miroko-sensei. "Oh man. Only 2 more points." Complained Haru. "We have tried our best. It is okay, Haru. Is just a friendly game today." Said Eagle as he walks towards Lantis. "Where are you going, Eagle?" asked Geo. "To meet my best friend for chat." Said Eagle. "Ne, Geo. Where is Eagle going?" asked Hikaru as she had just appears with towel and water for Eagle. "Oh it is you, Hikaru. Your boyfriend had went to chat with his friend." Said Geo as he pointed towards Eagle and Lantis who was walking away. "Lantis, may I chat with you for a minute?" asked Eagle as he hit on Lantis's back. "Eagle? Sure!" said Lantis as he walks off with Eagle. "So what do you want to chat, Eagle?" asked Lantis. "About Hikaru." said Eagle. "Why?" asked Lantis as his eyes widen. "Are you.interested in Hikaru too?" asked Eagle whose eyes is blocked by his hair. "What are you saying? I'm not." "But this is the first time I saw you blushed. And it is because of Hikaru. Hey Lantis! I don't mind having more love rivals. But I won't be easy on you! You understand? And by the way, whoever met Hikaru will change their usual attitude to a very cheerful ones." said Eagle. "Yeah. But I'm not that sure of my own feeling for her. And I just need some time to know." Said Lantis. "You can have the time but I won't wait that long. Either can Hikaru!" said Eagle as he hit hard on Lantis's back. "Hey! That's hurt!" said Lantis.  
"Hey Eagle! Lantis-san!" said Hikaru as she ran towards them. "Hikaru- Chan.!" Said Eagle waving. "What were you guys chatting about?" asked Hikaru as she gave Eagle a towel. "Oh just trying to catch up the time. Right, Lantis?" said Eagle. "Yeah. Don't worry, Hikaru-san. I won't eat up Eagle." Said Lantis. "Huh? Haha! Of course Eagle won't be eaten up by you." Said Hikaru laughing. Then Lantis noticed someone with blue green hair running towards them. "Oh shit! Primera is here again!" said Lantis, cursing his own luck. "Primera? You meant that Primera who was in the same class with us in junior high and that girl who was following and sticking to you all the time. You don't mean her right?" asked Eagle as he recall the terrible suffering he and Lantis had which was cause by Primera. "Yeah. That's her. I heard she study 13 hours a day to get into Cephiro High." Said Lantis. "She must have. Getting into Cephiro High is hard. You need to have talent for something. It is a top school." Said Eagle. "Yeah. And I got an invitation from Cephiro High that I join their school." Said Hikaru. "Huh? You got an invitation?" said Eagle and Lantis. "Yeah. I was still thinking if I should go on with It or just ignore the letter." Said Hikaru. "LANTIS SOL SAMA!" shouted Primera as she landed on Lantis and Lantis landed on the ground hard. "Hey that's hurts you know! And stop sticking to me!" said Lantis as he quickly pushed Primera away from him. "Hi, Primera-san! Long time no see. And you are still the same. Sticking to Lantis all the time." Said Eagle. "Oh, hi! Vision-san. Long time no see." Said Primera as she noticed Hikaru. "Hey, aren't you Hikaru Shido? The girl who was named the best kendo lady and the best singer in choir?" said Primera. "Huh? Yes. I am Hikaru Shido. And I did have those names which is considered that have a big help to me in the future." Said Hikaru as she blushed. "So you were the one that brother Zagato was talking about! Zagato must have send you an invitation to ask you join our school." Said Primera. "When did I allow you to call Zagato Brother?" said Lantis who is really pissed now. "Oh look at Lantis. He is shy just because I am his fiancée." Said Primera. "Fiancée? Lantis-san is this really your fiancée?" asked Hikaru as she sweat dropped. "Hikaru! No you are mistaken. She is not my fiancée! Don't get the wrong idea." Said Lantis. "Oh. Don't get shy, Lantis." Said Primera sticking to Lantis again. "Shut up and get away from me!" said Lantis. "So Hikaru, are you going to join Cephiro High?" asked Eagle as he looks at Lantis and Primera quarreling. "I might be." "Then I'll join you." Said Eagle. "Huh?" said Hikaru. "I got an invitation too from Zagato-san. Lets join Lantis and Primera together. They seems to have fun over there. Let's join them. And I am sure Lantis will sure be very happy." Said Eagle as he smiles.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone. Now the story is now H/L/E. but it will end in H/L! So don't worry. So what will Lantis do to make Hikaru love him? What will Eagle do too? And what will happen to Hikaru when she is in Cephiro High? To find out, continue to read on! 


	6. The nightmare

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story and the other story of mine. But I'm really busy at this moment. But not to worry, most of the story will be updated by next week especially 'crossover the world'. (I hope ^_^;) so please forgive me, all my readers.  
  
Chapter 6: Hikaru and Lantis nightmare  
  
'Hikaru'  
  
That voice  
  
'Hikaru'  
  
Who is calling me?  
  
'Hikaru, my love. I'll be waiting for you.'  
  
Who are you? Why are you waiting for me?  
  
Hikaru kept asking herself where did she heard that voice before. It seems like she knows the person who is calling her very well. She felt as if she is incomplete with that person. She got to know who is calling her. She opens her eyes and found herself in a beautiful garden.  
  
'Hikaru'  
  
Hikaru looked around. Searching for the person who is calling her. And there he is. The man was standing right behind the fountain.  
  
'Hikaru'  
  
"Who are you? Why do you keep calling my name?"  
  
'I'll be waiting for you to come back to me.' after saying, the man smiles a little and walks off. Hikaru was about to stop him till something black appeared. It started to take a form. A form of a young lady.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hikaru.  
  
Saihi. The name appeared in Hikaru's mind.  
  
'Hikaru! It is all because of you. It is all because of you, my beloved had left me. All because of you, everyone around me started to leave me all alone. I'll have my revenge on you! It is your entire fault. HIKARU!' after saying, lots of black flower petals appeared. And flew towards Hikaru and attack her.  
  
"NO!" shouted Hikaru who was awoke from her dreams. Hikaru was breathing very hard and sweating.  
  
"Hikaru!" shouted her three brothers who rushed into her room.  
  
"Satoru onii-chan, Masaru onii-chan, Kakeru onii-chan."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Masaru.  
  
"You screamed all of the sudden." Said Kakeru.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm fine. It is just a dream." Said Hikaru as she smiles.  
  
"Are you sure you are fine?" asked Satoru.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sorry to woke everyone up." Said Hikaru.  
  
"It is okay, Hikaru. Masaru, get Hikaru a hot cup of milk." Said Satoru.  
  
"Hai!" said Masaru as he walks out of the room.  
  
"I'm fine, Satoru onii-chan."  
  
"But it is best for you to have a drink, Hikaru!" said Kakeru.  
  
"We all meant well. We are siblings, aren't we?" said Satoru.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~ In the Sol House ~  
  
Lantis was having his worst nightmare.  
  
'Lantis!'  
  
"Who are you?" called out Lantis who in a black and dark space looking around who is calling him.  
  
'Lantis!'  
  
"Who the heck are you? Show yourself!"  
  
Then someone appeared in front of him. Someone in black and purple.  
  
Ito.  
  
The name appeared in his mind. But it somehow does not seem to be the person, which is right in front of him.  
  
Saihi.  
  
'Yes. That's the name.' Thought Lantis. But the problem now is how did he know this person.  
  
'Lantis. I missed you! It is all because of that stupid pillar sister. If isn't for her, we would be together now. Living happily ever after.'  
  
"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" asked Lantis all confused.  
  
'Just wait for me Lantis. And we will be together forever!' said Saihi as she flew (?) towards Lantis and kissed him.  
  
"Wait!" said Lantis as Saihi broke off the kiss and flew off.  
  
'Hahaha! Lantis, matte ne. I'll kill that woman very soon. Very soon.' Said Saihi as she vanished.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Lantis. Lantis was breathing very hard and was sweating all around.  
  
"Lantis!" shouted Zagato. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah. Sort of."  
  
"You had a nightmare huh? You scared me." Said Zagato.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up. I'm fine now, Zagato. Please go back to your room and rest. I'll be fine. Really!" said Lantis.  
  
"Okay. But you yourself, don't think too much. Understand?"  
  
"Hai. Oh ya sumi. (good night)" said Lantis as Zagato left the room.  
  
"What was that dream about? Who does she want to kill?" said Lantis, angry. "Damn it!"  
  
A/N: well that's all. I know this is short but don't worry. More is coming! Well, u must be wondering who the heck is Saihi huh? Well to know what happen, please review! I will NOT continue this story unless my review hits 20 odd! But I'll see if I'm in a good mood to continue. Because I'm in a very bad mood while writing this.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Hikaru_1989 


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

CHAPTER 7 Part 1: Hikaru first day of School in Cephiro High!  
  
Hikaru was going to Cephiro High, alone. Eagle was unable to transfer to Cephiro High at the mean while, due to his basketball club. It seems like the Autozam High school basketball team members refused to let their captain go. Umi and Fu were too shocked when they heard that their best friend is going to leave them. Hikaru did not want to leave them at all. But it was her parents' wish. They always wanted their daughter to go to a top school since none of their sons were able to enter. So after thinking a long time, she decided to go Cephiro High.  
  
'I wish I will be able to make friends on the first day of school.' Thought Hikaru though she is still bother with the dream she had the night before.  
  
'Who was that lady?' thought Hikaru as she enters the school compound. Once she enters, she heard a girl shouting.  
  
"Ranma! You'd better come back now. You must do finish your cleaning!" shouted a short blue haired girl.  
  
"Boo! You're unable to catch me cause you have short legs!" said a guy with black hair and had a short pigtail.  
  
'Bang!' someone bump into Hikaru. "Oh, Gomenasai!" said Hikaru quickly.  
  
"It's okay. It is my fault for reading while walking." Said the person.  
  
Hikaru looked and thought he was the cutest guy she ever met. He had sliver (or you can say it white too) hair and dark purple eyes.  
  
"Daijiobu?" asked the guy.  
  
"Huh? Hai! Daijiobu!" said Hikaru as she blushed. 'And his voice sound so hot.'  
  
"Mmm. I never met you before. Are you new?" asked the guy.  
  
"Hai. Watashi wa Shido Hikaru!"  
  
"Watashi wa Natira Sasame!" said Sasame as he smiles.  
  
"Ah! Sasame-kun." Said Ranma.  
  
"Ohayo! Ranma! Chased by your fiancée again?" asked Sasame.  
  
"So deus. That rowdy girl!" said Ranma as he smiles.  
  
"WHO IS THAT ROWDY GIRL? MAY I ASK, RANMA!" said the blue haired girl as she uses a broom and hit on Ranma's head.  
  
"Itai! (It hurts!) Itai yo, Akane!" said Ranma, angry.  
  
"Ohayo, Sasame sempai!" said Akane. Then she noticed Hikaru.  
  
"Ah! You must be Hikaru!" said Akane, happily.  
  
"Hai!" said Hikaru all confuse why this girl knew her name.  
  
"So you are the girl who just came into our school due to our school lack of choir and Kendo members." Said Ranma.  
  
"Eh? Is that so?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Yeah. Because when Akane sing, the windows will be break into pieces." Said Ranma as he laughs. Then Akane hits him with the broom again, which make Sasame and Hikaru sweat dropped.  
  
"Anou, Hikaru-chan. I can you this way right?" asked Akane.  
  
"Hai!" said Hikaru as she smiles.  
  
"I'm Tendo Akane. This is Saotome Ranma. But there's no need to remember his name. (Ranma: Hey!). Are you looking for the principal office?" asked Akane, politely.  
  
"Hai! Can you lead me to his office?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Sure. I'm your friend now. I'll bring you there!" said Akane, smiling.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimase." Said Hikaru as she does the usual Japanese bow.  
  
"Don't go to the wrong room, Akane. Don't even allow Hikaru-san to meet the vice-principal!" said Ranma as he stood up.  
  
"Do you think I'm that stupid?" asked Akane angrily.  
  
"Of course!" said Ranma.  
  
"I'll kill you once we get home." Said Akane, all pissed up, pulled Hikaru by the hand to get away from Ranma.  
  
"Must you make her angry all the time, Ranma?" asked Sasame.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
" *sigh* I totally don't understand you." Said Sasame. "Oh yeah, have you seen Lantis, anywhere?"  
  
"Huh? Nope. He must be dozing off again. Hey, that Hikaru is Eagle's girlfriend, isn't it?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yeah. But Lantis seem to be interested in her. And I had wondered why. But now, it seems like I'm interested in her too." Said Sasame as he smiles evilly.  
  
'Bang!' someone hit on Sasame's head with a fan.  
  
"Itai!" said Sasame as he turned to his back and see who was the one who hit him. It was Lantis. "Ohayo, Lantis!"  
  
"Ohayo, Sasame, Ranma. By the way, I just heard you said something about Hikaru, did you, Sasame?" said Lantis, glaring Sasame with his death glare.  
  
"Did I? Hahaha?" said Sasame as he cried.  
  
"Sasame!" said Lantis with evil, scary aura.  
  
"Ma. Ma. Lantis relax, relax. By the way, I had a girlfriend already!" said Sasame trying his best to calm Lantis.  
  
"Lantis sama!" a girl voice was heard.  
  
"That's voice is!" said Lantis all freaked out.  
  
'Poof!' a girl had just jumped onto Lantis.  
  
"Primera!" said Lantis as he tries to escape. "Let me go!" said Lantis all pissed.  
  
"Hi, Lantis! You miss me?" said Primera happily.  
  
"Yes, yes. Just let me go now!" said Lantis.  
  
"Ohayo, Lantis, Primera." A voice was heard.  
  
The group turned over and saw a guy with brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Ohayo, Hakkai-san." Said Primera.  
  
"Hakkai-sempai, Ohayo." Said Ranma.  
  
"Having fun, Lantis?" asked Hakkai.  
  
"Shut up, Hakkai." Said Lantis, really angry.  
  
"Hai. Hai! Relax yo, Lantis." Said Hakkai as he smiles.  
  
"Good morning my students." An announcement was heard over the PA systems.  
  
"I'm Kuno, your vice principal! Haha! Whoever hair I saw for the boys is too long, I'll cut! Haha! Cut! Cut!"  
  
After hearing, Lantis and his group sweat dropped.  
  
"Here we go again. Our vice principal has gone mad once again!" said Sasame, sighing.  
  
"Specially, Saotome Ranma! Haha!" said the vice principal, Kuno.  
  
"Shut up, you hentai! (Pervert!)" Said Ranma.  
  
"Anyway, we had better head back to class already, Lantis." Said Sasame who happens to be in the same class as Lantis.  
  
"Yeah." said Lantis. "Get off of me, Primera!"  
  
"Mou, Sasame. How can you say that?" said Primera as she got off Lantis.  
  
"Lantis is the chairman in the class. Of course he need to go back to handle some problem, ne, Lantis-kun?" asked Sasame.  
  
"Huh? ah! Yes. Of course! Ja, I'll go off now." said Lantis as he walks away in a very fast speed.  
  
"Lantis, you're walking to fast, I can't catch up." Said Sasame as he quickly go after Lantis.  
  
Back to where Akane and Hikaru, after the both of them left Ranma and the rest, Akane was bringing Hikaru to the principal office.  
  
"Here we are. Finally!" said Akane, standing in front of a blue door, a sign on the door saying 'Principal Office.'  
  
'Knock. Knock.' Akane hit on the door.  
  
A voice was heard from inside. "Come in."  
  
They entered the room. There was a coffee table in between two sofas. (Don't know how to say.) and there he was, Zagato, sitting on a chair, facing a computer.  
  
"Zagato-sensei! I'm Tendo Akane. I brought a new student here. Her name is Shido Hikaru." Said Akane.  
  
"Let her stay, Akane-san. And go back to your class." Said Zagato as he faces Hikaru and Akane.  
  
Akane gave Hikaru a wink before leaving the room.  
  
"Now, you said your name is Hikaru?" asked Zagato.  
  
"Hai." Said Hikaru.  
  
"Ah! So you are Shido Makoto's daughter! How cute you are." Said Zagato as he got up from his seat and walks toward Hikaru, smiling.  
  
"Huh?" asked Hikaru as she sweat dropped.  
  
"but I'm sorry to say my No. 1 is Emeraude!" said Zagato as he do a dance(?).  
  
"Zagato! Behave yourself!" someone had just barged in and said.  
  
"Ah! Lantis. Have you met Makoto's daughter, Hikaru?" asked Zagato.  
  
"Please behave like a adult and a principal!" said Lantis angrily.  
  
~End of chapter 7 part 1~  
  
A/N: Nice? How does it goes? Please review and tell me!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Hikaru_1989  
  
Please remember to review!!!!! 


	8. Part 2

**The Past**

**CHAPTER 8 Part 2: Hikaru first day of School in Cephiro High!**

Lantis was assigned to be a tour guide for Hikaru that day by Zagato. Of course, Lantis was very happy the fact that he's able to spend the whole day with Hikaru only. Zagato had let Lantis to have the day off based on the winning that Lantis had just earned for Cephiro High from Autozam High. The day went so peacefully for them till…

_**LUNCH BREAK!**_

Primera and some other girls who called themselves Lantis's girlfriend once again chase Lantis.

'Why do this always happens to me?' Lantis thought as he ran as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Akane had just saved Hikaru from being beaten up by the girls who were Lantis's 'girlfriend'. Hikaru now sat under a tree with Akane and Sasame who were still reading a book. Hikaru is eating her bento prepared by her mother. Ranma had just been knocked out due to Akane's cooking again.

"Are you sure it's **MY COOKING** THAT MADE YOU FANITED?" asked Akane as she stepped numerous times on Ranma.

"Of…course…oh…my stomach…" said Ranma as he struggle.

Hikaru and Sasame just ignored what was happening to the 2. Hikaru did not eat much though. It's been 15 minutes and Hikaru had just taken a bite of her meal. Sasame noticed that and asked.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes?" Hikaru asked as soon as she snapped back into reality.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Sasame worried.

"Yeah…I'm…" Hikaru did not know what to say.

"Fine!" said Hikaru not wanting anyone to worry about her.

"Are you worried about Lantis?" asked Akane after hitting Ranma with a fan on the head.

"If you're worried of him, he'll be alright!" said Sasame ensuring Hikaru.

"He's been this way since High 1. And you should get used to it too." Said Sasame as he smiled.

"Yeah…sure…" said Hikaru as she sweat dropped. Lantis had just ran past them shouting for help while the girls behind me was still after him.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" asked Hikaru as she pointed in the direction Lantis had just ran to.

"Yup!" said Akane.

"Sure! It's okay." Said Sasame.

"Don't even try to save him." Said Ranma as he had just recovered.

"I've tried that once. And I almost got killed for that."

"Oh…" said Hikaru.

"So there's no need to worry, Hikaru!" said Akane as she continued eating.

**Lantis's POV**

I'm still running again for my dearest life. Man, why do these girls never give up? I'm going to be so dead. And how dare Sasame and the rest just sit there with Hikaru enjoying lunch? And how DARE THESE GIRLS CHASE ME WHEN **HIKARU **IS THERE LOOKING AT ME!

Oh man! Why can't they give up? Look like I've no choice again. I need to go to that secret 'clubroom' again.

**Normal POV**

Lantis changed his course towards the garden and into the school compound. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He ran into one of the corner of the school, which is covered up with cloths. The fan club girls could no longer find him. They shouted for him in their high-pitched voice.

"Lantis dear?"

"Please don't let them find me here." Said Lantis, praying really hard.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and the rest were curious that there were no more shouting for Lantis anymore. Akane, Ranma and Hikaru looked at Sasame who was enjoying his tea and reading his books. (He sounds like an old man.)

"Yes?" asked Sasame finally noticed Akane, Ranma and Hikaru staring at him.

"Why's the school so quiet all of the sudden?" asked the 3 of them in unison.

"Lantis must be at my secret 'clubroom' again." Said Sasame as he looked up the sky.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, he's safe." Said Sasame as he smiled at them happily.

'He's so cold-blooded.' Thought the 3 of them.

Lantis now is really well hidden under those cloths. He sat there still waiting to hear if the girls had left.

**Lantis POV**

Man! Have they gone off already? And this place still is full of dust again. What's Sasame thinking? He made this comic club without the permission of the school and look what he did to it? This place is full of dust. Did he do this on purpose or…?

Hey! Why are there strains of light entering this 'clubroom'? Oh no! They have found me?

Lantis was really afraid. He did not dare to turn back till he heard a voice.

"Lantis?"

Recognizing that voice he turned and saw Sasame smiling at him.

"Sasame?"

"Yup!"

"I'm saved."

"The girls are gone now. Class is starting in 5 minutes. It's safe now." Said Sasame as Lantis came out.

"Thanks!" said Lantis.

"Please do something about your club. It's full of dust." Complained Lantis.

"Well, that's my interest."

"Huh? You crazy?"

"Well, I'm off to class now. Hikaru's at the rooftop. I told her to wait there." Said Sasame as he walks off.

"Thanks again, Sasame." Said Lantis. Sasame returned Lantis with a wave and smile.

Right! Now to meet Hikaru. Man this is really getting tiring. Rooftop? Of all places? I've to climb the stairs again. Stupid Sasame!

**Hikaru's POV**

I wonder if Lantis is okay? Hmm… Sasame said that the rooftop is the safest place for Lantis so I'm supposed to wait here. I'm already missing Autozam high and Eagle. I wonder if he 's okay? I'm so tired now though.

**Normal POV**

Just then, Hikaru heard a creak from the door. She turned and saw Lantis who looks so tired.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. Just tired." Said Lantis as he sat down lying on the wall of the rooftop.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes?" asked Hikaru as she smiled.

"You wouldn't mind if I catch a nap here right?"

"No! But are you going to sleep here now?"

"Yeah…zzzzzzzzzzz" Lantis replied and he fell asleep right away.

"Lantis?" Hikaru called him. She sat down next to Lantis and looked at him. She chuckled after looking at Lantis who had fallen asleep like a baby next to her.

'Look like he really got tired.' Thought Hikaru as she looked up into the sky. Soon Hikaru fell asleep too, next to Lantis.

**Autozam High**

"Life is really bored without Hikaru." Said Umi as she sat next to Fu in Science class.

"Umi! You've been complaining about this for the 520th time." Said Fu as she took down the notes the teacher had been talking about.

"But!"

"No but, Umi." Said fu.

"You should think about Eagle as well." Said Fu.

"Huh?"

"I meant that they're a couple and he should be the one who is doing all the whining you're doing now."

"Whatever." Said Umi as she took out her pen and started to write down the notes.

"But life is still bored without Hikaru."

**Sighed** Fu could no longer bear Umi's whining.

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story for ages already. i've been busy and etc. anyway, please support this story once again and the other stories i wrote too!

No more than 28 reviews, i'll not continue...

Hikaru n Lantis Fic up by this week...hopefully

Please r/r!

Hikaru1989


End file.
